


Five Minutes by Puella Nerdii [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kotetsu likes to charge in. Barnaby prefers to hold back. Kotetsu tries to get Barnaby to see the merits of his approach. In bed.





	Five Minutes by Puella Nerdii [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393620) by Puella Nerdii. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Five Minutes  
 **Author** : Puella Nerdii  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny  
 **Character** : Kotetsu/Barnaby  
 **Rating** : NC-17. Guess Why  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Kotetsu likes to charge in. Barnaby prefers to hold back. Kotetsu tries to get Barnaby to see the merits of his approach. In bed.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://puella-nerdii.livejournal.com/158505.html?view=5645097)  
**Length** 0:09:02  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Five%20Minutes%20by%20Puella%20Nerdii.mp3)


End file.
